


How Sans got his Tab

by Woolywitch



Series: Two Lost Brothers [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, More play flirting, Sans is still having none of it though, Strong Language, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woolywitch/pseuds/Woolywitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grillby needs a job done and knows just who to call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Sans got his Tab

**Author's Note:**

> Whoooo~ Another milestone! more then 200 comments on TLB! So here is the spiritual successor to Just Another Night at Grillbys. 
> 
> I couldn't pick just one prompt so I did them both!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> (Also thank you to LizwiddaZ for coming up with Spicy Tits XD )

On the edge of Snowdin forest sat a sleeping skeleton sentry.

 

He wasn't suppose to be sleeping but fuck that, he was tired. It had been a slow day even for this remote outpost. So Sans had felt safe enough to doze.

 

That was until a shrill ringing noise tore through the silence and caused the startled sentry to fall off his stool. When he realized it was his phone Sans shifted in the snow so he could grab it out of his jacket pocket.

 

"What!" He said irritably into the receiver. There was no way this was Papyrus. He never used his phone during work hours. Whoever this was better have a good fucking reason for waking him up.

 

"Hello Sans." Said a wispy voice that Sans didn't recognize at first. He had never heard it through the phone before.

 

"Grillby? How did you get my number?"

 

"Oh, you don't remember? Well I suppose you were rather drunk at the time." The voice said with a hint of amusement. Sans smacked himself in the forehead.

 

"I gave it to you didn't I." 

 

Grillby knew more about Sans then anybody in the underground. Even if he didn't get to go to the bar as much as he wanted too, because of his brother, he still went often enough to be a regular. On many of his visits Sans would get drunk and talk about anything and everything.

 

Once he had even shown Grillby his teleporting trick. He had been too drunk to even stand and ended up teleporting off his seat to the other side of the room. Only to promptly fall on his face. Luckily for Sans the bar as almost never occupied when he put in his appearances and the flame monster could keep a secret.

 

"Yes, if you are not busy could you stop by the bar and give me a hand with something?"

 

Sans considered.

 

"This isn't some convoluted scheme to get me in your bed is it?"

 

Grillby laughed at that.

 

"No, I assure you that is not the case."

 

Looking left then right and seeing no one Sans made his decision.

 

"I'll be right over." He said hanging up the phone and putting it back in his pocket.

 

He could use a break and it was about time for lunch.

 

Sans stood, dusted the snow off his pants, walked around to the front of his sentry station and-

 

walked in the front door of Grillbys.

 

Sans had never been to Grillbys in the daylight. Normally going into a bar during the day would only bring attention to how dreary and sad the place truly was. The harsh light of day illuminating past mistakes and hastily cleaned messes.

 

However Grillbys was none of these things. The bar was just as clean and classy as it appeared in the dark early morning hours. Dark stained wood, plush seating, and everything was spotless. There was no smell of sweat and filth that usually permeated such places. Only the faint smell of lemon cleaner and wood polish filled the air.

 

"Sans." a familiar voice called from his left.

 

Instead of standing behind the bar like he usually did Grillby was sitting in a corner booth. The skeleton monster gave a little half wave of acknowledgment and sauntered over. Taking a seat across from the flame Sans got comfortable.

 

When he was done Grillby wasted no time in speaking.

 

"Thank you for taking some time off of your busy schedule to be here."

 

"Anything for you babe." Sans said with a crooked smile.

 

Grillby gave the impression that he was rolling his eyes.

 

"Sans this is serious I need your help."

 

Grillby was talking to him without the weird pet names and sexual innuendo? Something must be seriously wrong.

 

"Listen Grilz I not the type of monster you'd normally call if ya needed help. What's the deal?"

 

"One of my girls is in quite the predicament. They were suppose to be home this morning but they never showed. I sent one of my men to make sure they were ok and it appears that their client won't let them leave."

 

Grillbys was one of the most prolific businessmen in the Underground. He ran a successful bar and in the back a successful brothel. His girls were his prostitutes and his men were the enforcers. Despite the names some of his girls were male and some of his men were female. It was all very confusing for someone who wasn't well acquainted with the owner and his peculiar tastes. Sometimes Sans wondered if this wasn't intentional.

 

"Why'dja call me? I don't work for you. I can't help with that. Get one of your men to handle it."

 

"Well I have tried. I sent Rocko and Lily out to handle this but that monster is a big baddy and they can't even get close to where my girl is being held."

 

"Even more reason I can't help ya! You expect me to deal with this "Big baddy" of yours? I know you check every one of your patrons the moment they step in the door. You should know that good old Sans the skeleton only has one attack, one defence, one hit I'm dust!"

 

Something mischievous crept onto Grillbys face. "I never said I needed you to fight anyone. Actually I was thinking that parlor trick of yours could come in very handy."

 

Realization dawned on Sans face as he realized what was being asked of him. Then a smile of his own found its way onto his face.

 

"Ya, maybe it would but you know how much I hate to work. The reward would have to be somethin' real special."

 

"Oh really?" the flame monster asked voice going low "We could always go to the back and..."

 

Sans immediately made a face and Grillby recanted. "Sorry, Sorry force of habit."

 

" 's cool." Sans said waving off the bartenders worrie.

 

Grillby thought for a moment "Well I could always pay you in gold..."

 

"Nah" Sans said "I'd just end up spending it here anyways."

 

"How about I let you open up a tab?"

 

Sans had been joking about opening a tab at the bar for some time now. Sans knew he would never get it because Grillby never let people drink or eat with out seeing gold first.

 

You usually had to pay a tab at the end of the night but Sans knew what Grillby was really offering was free food and drink till the tab ran out. Grillby would never say I'm giving you free food and drink" because other customers would get jealous and that would put the person getting free stuff into a dangerous situation.

 

Free food and drink sounded good to Sans so he said "That'll work." as he wiggled his way out of the booth they were sitting at.

 

"Thank you dear!" Grillby said showing how relieved he really was. The health and safety of his girls was always his number one priority.

 

"Whatever." Sans said "Where am I going and who am I picking up?"

 

"You will be picking up Grace and here is the location." Grillby held up his phone and showed Sans a photograph of a house carved into the cave wall in waterfall. It would be hard to break into a house that only had a front entrance. Upon closer inspection Sans realized he knew where this particular home was located.

 

It was near the border of Snowdin and Sans had actually walked past it a couple of times when he was heading to his station in Waterfall. This was going to be easy.

 

"Cool." Sans said aloud "Gotcha, I'll go grab Grace 'n be back here before you can say "Hi my names Grillby and I got a fine ass.""

 

"So you like my ass?" Grillby said wiggling his hips as Sans reached for the front door.

 

"Keep on dreaming Spicy Tits."

 

"Will do." Grillby replied with the impression of a wink.

 

With that final statement Sans stepped through the door and was gone.


End file.
